De l'eau un rapport un rapprochement
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Ou comment un rapport de mission et un peu d'eau rapprochent nos deux héros préférés. OS/OOC/ yaoi/SasuNaru. OS1.


**Titre : De l'eau… un rapport… un rapprochement **

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Toute ressemblance avec une fic déjà écrite est purement accidentelle, celle-ci vient directement de mon petit cerveau -_-**

** ** Elle sera le premier volet des fictions SasuNaru OS1**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING**

**Mais pour cette première gamme, j'ai décidé de faire soft.**

**A l'origine cette fic devait s'intitulait **_**L'eau délicieuse tentation **_**mais ca ne me plaisait pas trop. J'espère que celui-ci est meilleur ^^ **

oooOOOO000OOOOooo

**BONNE ANNEE 2011 A TOUS ET TOUTES**

**MEILLEURS VŒUX POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNEE**

oooOOOO000OOOOooo

_« Pensée/Paroles de Kyuubi »_

« Pensée de Sasuke »

_« Pensée de Naruto »_

**Bonne Lecture**

Naruto était tranquillement en train de se prélasser dans son bain. Il fallait dire que la mission, qu'il venait de terminer, n'avait pas été de tout repos. A présent jounin, il avait enchainé les missions de rang D avec ses genins toute la semaine pour terminer par une mission de rang A ou il avait dû espionner un village, des ninjas renégats avaient semble-t-il élu domicile. Et avec son teme de coéquipier (_tout le monde aura deviné de qui il s'agissait_), ils avaient donc du "faire le ménage".

- Mmmmm rien de tel qu'un bon bain après une semaine de dur labeur. ^^

_« Dur labeur, hein gamin? Rappelle moi qui c'est dégeulassé les fringues toute la semaine ? »_

- C'est peut être les schtroumpfs qui ont bossé mais je te rappelle que moi je devais superviser pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas de conneries!

_« T'as raison ça a du être extrêmement exténuant de les regarder bosser toute la semaine kukukuku ! » _

- Raaaaahhhh mais tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire chier Kyu !

_« Kukukuku gamin il faudra encore te lever tôt pour avoir le dernier mot. »_

- Nan, et de toute façon c'est moi qu'ai raison ! Sale peluche !

_« Très adulte comme réponse demi-portion. Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment est-ce que ton Uchiha préféré te répondrait ? »_

- Mumph alors ça c'est un coup bas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, non ?

_« J'énonce seulement une vérité. Alors, dis-moi un peu… »_

- …

_« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Alors je vais te le … »_

- Non c'est bon. Je vais te le dire ou sinon je risque encore de prendre pour mon grade. Pfff ! Quelle idée d'avoir un démon en soi s'il ne prend jamais mon parti ?

_« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »_

- NON ! Ta gueule Kyu ! Et merde…

_« Kukukuku »_

- Ok. Alors, ce teme dirait sûrement qu'il est le plus fort, le plus intelligent, il me traiterait de gamin…

_« Parce c'est ce que tu es »_

- J'ai dix-neuf ans ! C'est qui le gamin ?

_« ? »_ -_- Murmure _« On se le demande ! »_

- Reprenons, il dirait que je ne pourrais jamais le battre en me regardant avec ses yeux noirs… ses yeux … son regard envoutant, ses cheveux noirs volants autour de son visage …

_« Tu t'égares là gamin »_

Mais Naruto continua sans l'avoir entendu.

- … Ses lèvres roses pâles, son torse musclé contre lequel on veut se blottir, son petit cul si appétissant qui donne envie de mordre dedans, tout son corps si sexy, si band …

_« Arrête de baver gamin »_ -_-

- C'est de ta faute sale pervers, avec toutes les images que tu m'envoies quand je dors et ben faut pas s'étonner si je deviens comme toi ! En plus, c'est encore plus dur de dormir en mission avec lui. J'ai tout le temps envie de lui sauter dessus.

_« Je m'en été rendu compte kukuku. »_

_- _Je le déteste ! Et toi aussi sale traitre !

_« Vraiment ? C'est marrant de te voir te battre contre tes hormones. Mais qui va gagner ? »_

- …

_« T'aurais pas envie là tout de suite d'aller le voir sous sa douche, les gouttelettes qui descendraient le long de son corps en redessinant tous ses muscles. Naître sur son crâne ou elles rouleraient sur sa nuque pour descendre le long de son torse, ses abdos, son dos… continueraient sur ses fesses et le long de ses cuisses pour mourir à ses pieds. Ou voir s'il dort avec un pyjama, en boxer ou alors … nu ? »_

- T'es pire qu'ero-sennin. A croire que Konoha est rempli de pervers. Comme si ceux qui m'ont servi de sensei n'avaient pas été suffisants, il a fallut qu'on me colle avec le démon le plus vicieux que la terre ait porté. Raaahh tu m'énerves je sors ! Bah voila, non seulement j'ai une érection monstrueuse à faire partir mais en prime un bain foutu en l'air.

oooOOO0000OOOooo

Pendant ce temps là. Sur le chemin de la maison de Naruto, Sasuke marchait tranquillement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tssh la dobe a encore oublié de signer le rapport de mission (_je ne sais pas si ça se signe, mais on dira que oui_). Celui-là s'il n'avait pas sa tête fixé sur ses épaules il la perdrait sûrement. Enfin… s'il faisait tout correctement ce ne serait plus Naruto ! J'ai remarqué quand même que ce baka était bizarre durant la mission. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problèmes. A moins qu'il passe la nuit avec une de ces greluches qui le reluque. Pfff même ça, ça a changé. Avant c'était une ombre que tout le monde au village voulait voir disparaître, alors que maintenant toutes les femmes, et j'ai remarqué quelques hommes se retournent sur son passage. Oui ce n'est vraiment plus comme avant. Raaah ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser. Attention il n'y a aucune jalousie, seulement il mérite mieux. Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami. Et il mérite mieux qu'une hystérique doublée d'une pimbêche. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver… Après tout c'est normal d'avoir une vie privée. Même pour lui… Surtout pour lui vu comme il a changé. Ce n'est plus du tout le même gamin qu'à douze ans. Il faut dire qu'il est loin le petit gosse rondelé de mes souvenirs qui se cachait sous une tonne d'orange. Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser je me demande encore comment il a pu mettre ces horreurs. Enfin, c'est fini tout ça maintenant. Quand je l'ai revu il y un an, lorsqu'il m'a ramené j'ai tout de suite remarqué la différence. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il était perché sur la branche d'un arbre face à moi, habillé de la tenue règlementaire des jounins avec le sweet bleu marine et la veste verte. Kukuku ! Ce crétin avait quand même voulu garder sa couleur préférée en portant un pantalon orange. Cependant, je dois avouer que la tenue lui allait comme un gant. C'est en portant ce genre de vêtement que j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment changé ces dernières années. Les entrainements et les missions lui avaient été bénéfiques. On pouvait très bien imaginé maintenant, les muscles existants sous les vêtements, et particulièrement son torse et ses cuisses. Son visage autrefois rond, apparaissait à présent plus fin, toujours avec ses trois moustaches légendaires, mais possédant des yeux au regard plus profond que jamais. Et ses cheveux ! Comment les oublié ? Ses cheveux, qui ont toujours eu la couleur du soleil, retombaient à présent sur ses yeux les voilant par moment. Un second Yondaime est apparu devant moi ce jour là, avec une démarche plus féline et sauvage que jamais. Durant cette année passée à Konoha, j'ai pu remarquer que je ne m'étais pas trompé, lors des entrainements que nous faisions et des missions que nous réalisions à deux ou en équipe avec Sakura, Kakashi et ce Sai. Et notamment, lorsqu'en revenant de l'une d'entre elles, nous nous sommes arrêtés aux onsen ou son corps, dévoilé aux yeux de tous, exposait une peau halée, semblant douce au toucher, ainsi qu'une silhouette tout en finesse, possédant paradoxalement un puissant torse qui en n'en faisait baver plus d'un. Il était la perfection incarnée. Tout son être respirait la luxure… Luxure ? Luxure ? LUXURE ! »

Sasuke s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu du chemin. Son visage reflétant une certaine panique.

- Woaahh ! Respire ! Respire ! Respire ! « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser toutes ces choses de lui ? C'est impossible ! C'est vrai qu'il a changé, mais c'est tout. Hein ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu éventuellement, voire hypothétiquement penser une seconde, à fan… fan… fantasmer sur cet usuratonkachi ? Arienai ! Ce… ce baka est seulement mon coéquipier ! Seulement ! Tout ce qui arrive est simplement dû à ma fatigue, j'ai seulement trop bossé. Ouais ! Alors on va vite aller chez la dobe pour le rapport de la mission et aller dormir. Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite on oubliera et ma santé mentale sera sauve. »

Sur ce il reprit sa route en courant.

oooOOO0000OOOooo

Entre temps, la dobe en question venait de faire disparaître son petit problème et s'était enroulé les hanches d'une petite serviette blanche.

_« T'aurais pu demander à l'Uchiha de s'occuper de ton problème blondinet. »_

- Et il m'aurait battu à mort en me laissant dans un hôpital psychiatrique. T'as raison ! Quelle fin glorieuse pour un shinobi comme moi.

_« Qui te dit qu'il aurait réagit comme ça ? »_

- Tsss t'as pas encore compris qu'il me déteste. Ou alors avec de la chance il me voit uniquement comme un ami. Voire les deux : un ami qu'il déteste. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. En plus il est hétéro et contre ça il n'y a rien à faire, je ne peux pas gagner, finit-il dans un murmure.

_« Tu ne vas pas déprimer maintenant, hein microbe ? »_

- … je vais boire un peu et aller me coucher au lieu de me foutre le cafard tout seul.

Sasuke arriva enfin en vue de l'appartement et voyant de la lumière dans la chambre décida de rentrer par la fenêtre. Accroupi sur sa branche, il s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'il eut la plus magnifique des visions (_on ne peut que le croire_). Là, devant lui se tenait Naruto, seulement vêtu de sa serviette de bain en train de boire une bouteille remplie d'eau dont quelques gouttes s'échappaient pour couler le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, suivaient les courbes des muscles de son torse, longeaient les abdos finement travaillés pour venir mourir le long des bordures de la serviette.

Le brun sentit alors un liquide chaud qui coulait le long de son visage, et s'aperçu qu'il saignait du nez.

« Woahh ! Alors c'est vrai ! La dobe me fait réellement de l'effet. »

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Naruto venait de poser sa bouteille sur la table de chevet et s'avançait vers son armoire pour prendre un boxer pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, le dévorant littéralement du regard, toujours caché dans son arbre avec un mouchoir sous son nez, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à la dobe tentatrice. Lorsqu'il vit la cambrure de ses reins et son fessier bombé et ferme après que Naruto eut dénoué sa serviette, tous ses neurones se firent littéralement la malle laissant un gros blanc dans son cerveau. C'est alors qu'à partir de cette minute, il décida que dorénavant son usuratonkachi lui appartiendrait.

Sasuke se reprit, jeta son mouchoir et toqua alors à la fenêtre. Naruto, sur le point d'aller dormir, sursauta et tourna sa tête pour découvrir son teme accroupi devant sa fenêtre. Il s'approcha pour lui ouvrir et le fit entrer.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Usuratonkachi ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Heuuuuh ?

_« Moi je sais, il est venu pour s'occuper de tes futurs petits problèmes, kukuku ! »_

_« Ta gueule Kyu ! Ou je te fais bouffer tes queues ! »_

_« J'aimerais bien voir ça moucheron, kukuku. »_

Voyant Naruto réfléchir avec sa bouille innocente, et se sentant sur le point de perdre le contrôle en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir, il sortit en vitesse le rapport de mission de sa veste.

- Tssshh ! Le rapport baka.

- Ah ! Oui ! Merci Sasuke. Pose le sur la table je m'en occupe tout de suite, lui répondit-il avec une immense sourire.

- Hn ! Dépêche-toi j'ai envie de rentrer. « Grouille Naruto ou tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

- Ouais !

Naruto revint alors avec son stylo oubliant totalement sa tenue légère, pour se positionner à côté de Sasuke et lut rapidement le rapport. De son côté, le brun essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner ses pulsions. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus la peau près de lui, légèrement parfumée, qui appelait tout son être. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par le corps qu'il voyait, ne sentant même plus son cœur battre comme un fou. Son regard descendit le long du corps svelte pour arriver au niveau du boxer blanc de son compagnon. Naruto, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun, signa finalement le rapport qu'ils devraient remettre à la vieille le lendemain. C'est alors qu'en posant le stylo il entendit la voix grave et rauque de Sasuke murmurait son nom et se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans deux lagons d'encre déchainés.

Sasuke se pencha lentement sur les lèvres roses et pleines de Naruto, qui de son côté n'osait croire que son rêve devenait réalité, et prit tendrement possession d'elles. Il sentit alors Naruto répondre à son baiser, lequel devenant de plus en plus fougueux, et sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de lui.

Et c'est alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit du blondinet, que le dernier descendant du clan prit la résolution de se faire construire des onsen privés.

**FIN**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**J'imagine maintenant que vous voulez aussi des onsen pour admirer notre beau blond xD**

**Allez y lâcher vos review pour cette première SN^^ **


End file.
